Yoyos, those perennial toys imported from the Philippines years ago are benefiting from a new wave of popularity among adults and children. High tech materials and clever designs are now used to create a great diversity of very attractive and sometimes quite expensive yoyos. When not in use and carried in clothes pockets and bags, the glove compartment of one's car, or left among the clutter of one's desk drawer, yoyos be subject to scratches, chips and other abrasions and to dirt and dust contaminating internal mechanisms. Moreover, the string, if not carefully coiled and cinched, tends to unravel or become hopelessly tangled in knots and be exposed to abrasions and premature wear.
It has been a common practice to use a rubber band to hold the string coiled. However, rubber bands are usually too narrow to properly secure the string, and must be stretched to form several layers around the string coils. Removing such a rubber band tightly ensconced in the groove of the yoyo can be problematic.
This invention results from efforts to find a more practical way to secure and protect the yoyo.